Vanishing Doubts
by TVaholic aka Fangirl4657
Summary: Set right after season 2. Flynn's point of view. Future Lucy explains why she gave him the journal. Includes Garcy moment. Not ashamed.


Flynn walked into the room. He stared at Wyatt and Lucy sitting together against the wall, clearly involved in some discussion. Once again, side by side even after everything that Wyatt had put her through. Wyatt definitely did not deserve someone as selfless and amazing as Lucy. Yes he was a soldier and had protected her in the past, but as soon as Jessica had come back, he hadn't given Lucy a second thought. Wyatt even willingly brought Jessica into the bunker putting everyone's lives at risk, making the hole in Lucy's heart bigger. Flynn didn't need to read the journal to know that Lucy was heartbroken. Each time he saw her, she seemed to become more and more broken down. And now with her mother and Rufus dead, she was more alone than ever. It was then that Flynn noticed he wasn't angry. No he was…. hurt.

"I can't believe he's gone." There, that was his confirmation of just how broken she was. She had in fact lost everything. Wyatt, Rufus, Amy, her mother, her teaching, her innocence. All Flynn wanted to do was comfort her until she was able to get them back. Long enough for her heart to mend and heal. But he knew that even if he was a changed man and was apparently the easiest to talk to, he would not be the one to have that chance.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a large clang. He turned and saw the lifeboat. But not the one that everyone in the bunker was used to. All he could do was stare in awe.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Agent Christopher questioned as she and the others came running down the hall.

Although already knowing the answer, Flynn asked, "Is this another lifeboat?"

Jiya came up on his side, "But it looks upgraded…"

"What's going on Connor?" Denise said, pulling out her gun.

"No idea." He replied.

Wyatt and Lucy stepped in front of everyone, Wyatt pulling out his gun.

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Wyatt. But it wasn't Wyatt. He was scruffy and very dirty. Clearly he had just come out of a fight of sorts. Then there was Lucy. _His_ Lucy. The one that had given him the journal on that lonely night. Even with the grime and dirt on her she glowed like never before. She was confident, strong, independent. It didn't even bother Flynn that Wyatt was right there next to her. She was here.

Scruffy Wyatt was the first to say something, "Well, what are you waiting on?"

His Lucy continued, "You guys want to get Rufus back or what?"

A few moments passed before anyone said anything. Flynn understood why. He was just as amazed and awestruck as everyone else.

Present Lucy was the first to speak up, "How, how are you even here?"

Scruffy Wyatt hopped off and helped His Lucy down, "I wouldn't be able to explain it to you. It's too scientific for anyone but Jiya. Luckily, we had her document every test and study she did." He pulled out a small flash drive and handed it to Jiya.

"I'm the one who figures out how to do it?" Jiya inquired.

"Yes," His Lucy said. "You have grown a lot since now, learned and done so many things that have helped us these past 5 years."

"Speaking of Jiya, where is she? Didn't she have to pilot you?" Connor asked.

"She trained me enough so I would be able to get us back here."

There was another pause. Flynn thought of all the things future Lucy must be able to do now. Maybe she was even capable of fighting Rittenhouse on her own.

Flynn couldn't help but wonder, "Aren't you breaking some major rules just talking to us right now?"

His Lucy turned to him, "That's very true Garcia, but we didn't have much of a choice."

The room fell silent. Flynn couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lucy had called him Garcia. Casually. In front of the whole bunker. Did that mean he was the person to cheer her up, mend her heart, heal her soul? He had never felt so many emotions at once in his life. Confused, delighted, joyful, giddy. His face must have shown his emotions.

Agent Christopher walked over to him and put a hand on his good arm, "Flynn, you okay?"

"Um, yeah sure. Just um confused."

" I think we're all a bit confused." Wyatt said. Was that bitterness in his voice?

"Sorry, I um didn't mean to offend anyone. It's just a habit." His Lucy apologized.

"A habit?" Wyatt sneered.

"No need to go get jealous Captain Sunshine," Flynn teased unable to fight back a delighted smirk.

"Will you two cut it out?" Denise commanded. "You were saying this was your only option? Why?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you why," Scruffy Wyatt explained. "That'd be breaking even more rules." He glanced at his watch, " In fact, we have to go."

"Wait what?" Lucy exclaimed.

"We're still dealing with some serious stuff in our future. Don't ask us to elaborate because we can't. All we can say is that we need to get back asap."

Flynn didn't like that. They had just gotten there. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to His Lucy quite yet. "Wait, Lucy." Both Lucys turned to look at him. "Sorry, future Lucy. Could I um, talk to you?"

Scruffy Wyatt and His Lucy shared a look. Wyatt nodded and Lucy hopped back off of the Lifeboat.

"Sure but make it quick," she said.

Flynn turned to Future Wyatt, "Don't worry, I'll bring her back to you."

Future Wyatt smiled, "I know you will."

Once they were out of sight of the team and far enough away that they couldn't hear their conversation, Flynn stopped in place. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give me that journal? I don't understand. You could've given it to anyone in the world and you chose me."

Future Lucy sighed, "Why do you think I gave it to you? I don't think I should be telling you this but-" she paused.

"But?"

She let out an exasperated laugh, "You are the only one in this bunker that ever truly cared about me. About how I was feeling. You have never _once_ complained about your life, or your problems because you put me first. You haven't healed present Lucy but you've healed me Garcia. Mended my heart so it didn't constrict every time I saw Wyatt, or thought of my sister. That's why I decided that I needed to help you as much as possible. I started to write my journal. I put things that would keep you sane, that would give you hope for a better life and a way out. This Lucy hasn't told you yet, but I appreciate and care about you so much that if I lost you-" she paused again. Her head dropped.

Amazed at everything she had just told him, Flynn took his hand and placed it on her chin. She looked up with tear glazed eyes. "Lucy?"

She put her hand on his, "If I lost you Garcia, I would lose another person that I love."

Flynn pulled her into a warm embrace so that she wouldn't be able to see the look of awe on his face. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she squeezed him tighter. She had said it. She loves him. It was true, his feelings weren't mutual. All the signs that present Lucy had given him weren't just his imagination or his hope getting the best of him.

"What am I like in the future?"

"You know I can't answer that." he felt her chuckle against his chest.

He pulled out of the hug and gave her a begging look. She rolled her eyes.

"You want to know?"

"I think that's obvious."

"You're pretty much the same."

"Pretty much?"

She swatted his arm as he laughed.

"You're so dumb."

"Thank you." He said smiling. They stood there for quite some time until Lucy began to turn around.

"Look I need to go, I've been gone long enough." She started to leave but Flynn reached out and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his face and kissed it. He felt something cold on his lips. It tasted metallic. He looked down and saw a ring. But it wasn't just any old ring, it was his ring. The one he had worn for so many years he was able to memorize every detail. He looked up and saw Lucy smiling widely at his realization. Knowing she wasn't able to answer the question he was dying to know the answer to, he smiled back at her.

"Promise me you will take care of your Lucy okay? She needs you more than ever right now and I know you want to be the one to help her heal."

"I promise. Now let's get you back home."

It wasn't until they got to the last turn that he let go of her hand. They walked silently back to the rest of the bunker who were all talking with future Wyatt about the tech needed in order to go save Rufus. It was future Wyatt that first noticed the two were back.

"It's about time."

"Sorry, next time I won't take as long," Future Lucy replied.

"Let's hope there won't have to be a next time," Jiya chimed in.

"Agreed." Wyatt said.

Future Lucy and Wyatt climbed their way back up into the Lifeboat. Future Wyatt saluted as he stepped in.

"See you in five years."

Future Lucy smiled at everyone then stopped at Flynn. He nodded knowing what she was thinking. She gave a small wave and stepped into the Lifeboat, closing the door in front of her. Flynn turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, what are you guys looking at? Let's go get Rufus, I'm starting to miss him.


End file.
